valleyofsnapdragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Osamu Senju
IMVU Name: KingTDSJ Background Childhood Years: The information about Osamu's birth remains a secret. He was an orphan...a solitary one at that, left on the dorrsteps of an orphanage inside of Konohagakure just a few weeks after his birth. No papers, no note, just a blanket, the basket he was sent in, and a silver necklace of the Senju clan's symbol Even as a child he never asked about his parents..he felt it was a waste of time to worry about someone who didn't care about him. Osamu was a kind child nonetheless but he always had trouble making friends. He often spent his younger years away from the other children and in the library or simply sitting by the lake or in the forest reading a book. This was where he his happiest, alone and in the midst of nature with a good book. Its not that he didn't have a problem with people, its just that he felt nature was his home. He was always distant from everyone around this age including his guardians which often left him unprotected, in one incident it almost cost him his life. Osamu sat there under a tree on the outskirts of the village, legs crossed as leaned against the bark of tthe tree reading a book. He wore a tshirt that was about 2 sizes to big for him with baggy pants and sandals. His hair hung naturally down his back. The sounds of nature engulfed him, the sound and feel of the breeze in his hair and on his skin. The way the trees blew in the wind. The occasional chirp of a bird or cricket. Even a tiny caterpillar had somehow found its way on his shoulder, simply resting there as if it was reading with him It all soothed him. The boy was only 6 at the time and life was at its simplest for him, not a care in the world. Food was provided for him, clothes were given to him. He was still young and naive to the harsh realities of the world...but that all was about to change. The ruffled of leaves and feathers echoed throughout the air as birds and crows chirped and squawked as they scattered through the air, leaving the area about 100yrds away from Osamu. The boy looked up, frowning at the weird situation "I wonder what's going on?" He said aloud. He stood up slowly, resting his book on the ground ever so gently as he looked towards the commotion. He looked down at the caterpillar on his shoulder as it began inching its way down his arm. "Hey where you going little guy?" He asked softly as he scooped it up with his hands, lifting it to eye level as he watched it crawl around his hand. The tickling of the caterpillars legs against his skin made him laugh a bit, watching and admiring the creature. A slight whistling noise came through the air before abruptly stopping. A sharp pain shot throughout the boys body and he screamed and fell backwards. A warm, oozy feeling went down his leg as he groveled in pain while on his back. He covered his face and grunted as tears came down his face. He forced himself to sit up, looking down at his left thigh to find it bloody with a kunai wedged deep into his quadricep. He panted and grunted in pain as he tried to keep calm, his brain and heart racing as he wondering what was happening. Just then he heard the clashing of metal and rustling of leaves. He crawled backwards until his back touched the tree. Two ninja jumped from the trees landing about 30ft in front of him. They both held swords and one appeared to be rogue. The other, looked as if he were a chuunin from Konoha. They circled each other. The chuunin glanced behind his opponent, noticing Osamu first, the look of fear and shock on his face. His attention then gradually went to the boy bloody leg before he looked back at his opponent. They charged towards each other once more, their swords clashing as the two both sent rapid strikes towards each other, each attack looking to be fatal. Osamu sat there and watching, trying to remain calm as he put pressure on around his wound to stop the bleeding. He grunted and sobbed in pain. "Please help...somebody." He whispered as the two fought. A loud scream echoed throughout the air. Osamu closed his eyes in fear, trembling at this point. He slowly opened his eyes to find the chuunin on his back, his chest bloody as the rogue ninja stood over him, pointing his sword down towards his chest. A few words were being mumbled. Osamu panicked, not for his life, but the life of the chuunin on the ground. "No...No...NO!" He yelled as he grabbed the kunai in his leg, forcing his good leg under him to stand. He threw the kunai towards the man in a desperate attempt to save a life. No training, no fighting experience...the kunai missed, not even close to the man as it landed about 10ft away. The rogue ninja turned towards the boy, laughing as he saw the kids desperate attempt. Osamu stood there, his leg gushing blood now. The boy fell back slowly as his world began to turn and fade away. That was all that was remembered. The next thing he could recall was a faint beeping. A constant steady beeping. His eye slowly opened as he laid there in a bright white room. "Am I dead?" he asked himself..."You're finally awake" he heard. Osamu turned his head, looking over to his left to find the ninja he saw before in a hospital bed next to him. "What happened?" Osamu ask faintly. "After your little distraction my squad arrived...that man was killed and well. Here we are." He replied. Osamu looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't want you to die" He said softly. The man replied "You did your best kid...thank you for that". Osamu laid there in thought. He didn't want that. He didn't want his best to be so weak. He wanted to protect as many lives as he could...that is what started his Shinobi career. He wanted to be a protector. Genin Years: Osamu turned out to be a talented individual, possessing a natural high prowess in most fields including Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. His hardwork and intellect allowed him to quickly graduate from the academy at age 8. His shinobi career started off on a great start. The young showed excellent potential to his superiors with his skills that earned him the label of a genius. This label allowed him to have the privilege to be placed on Missions most genin do not get the oppurtunity to perform. Over the course of two years as a genin he conducted over 40 missions of D through A missions. Within two years he earned the chance to be promoted to Chuunin meritoriously without having to go through the Chuunin Exams. Chuunin Years: Appearance Age: 27 Height: 6'1 Weight: 185 Identifying marks: Large tattoo of the Senju Clan's symbol on his abdomen. Scar around the nave area of his abdomen Other: One long braid of hair that extends down to his lower back. Osamu has a brownish skin-tone with light brown eyes and black hair.He keeps his hair tied into a long braided ponytail that extends down to his lower back, keeping some extra hair hanging down the side of his face. His facial features are rather defined...a strong jaw line and nose that make him easily identifiable. He keeps a clean shaven face, mainly because growing a beard is about as hard as diamond for him. Compared to most he has a rather built and toned frame of muscle. He usually wears a hattori that is accented with a pink interior. His core usually remains exposed as he keeps his hattori open and as an outer garment to show off the pride in his tattoo, the Senju logo across his core. Along with this outfit he usually wears a pair of baggy black pants with the usual black shinobi style sandals that come about mid-shin high to provide support to his shins and ankles. Around the bottom portion of his abdomen, located directly under his tattoo, is a bandage/gauze wrapped around his abdomen to cover up a previous injury that he longer like to talk about. On both of his arms his has taped wrapped from the bottom of his palm up to his elbow. This is mostly for style but it also provided support to his wrist when performing taijutsu techniques. His facial expression usually give away his thoughts, this is also apparent in his body language. He rarely places his hands in his pockets of crosses his arms. In his idle stance he usually has his hands placed behind his back or hanging comfortably at his side with a blank expression or smile on his face. Chakra Natures 1st Nature: Water release 2nd Nature: Earth release 'Advanced Nature: Wood release ' Jutsu Wood Clone Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering trees Earth Release: Mud Wall Wood Release: Cutting Technique Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation Earth Release: Hardening Technique Wood Release: Hobi Technique Earth Release: Rock Shelter Wood Release: Wood Golem Technique Earth Release: Mud Spore Wood Release: Serial Pillar Technique Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Personality: Osamu is more of an actions speak louder than words type of person. His body language can often reflect his entire persona. A professional in what he does and true gentleman. He's tried to live his life following the values his comrades and family have instilled within him however these sometimes conflict with the decisions he must make as a shinobi and leader. Overall he's a kind man, often striving for peace. Despite his usual loving and calm demeanor he has no problems with defending what he believes in or what he cares about whether its his village, fellow shinobi or ideals. He has never been the one to leave a man behind or let any rule be bent. Along with this he's a very diligent worker and scholar, these two traits are perhaps what led him to his success in the shinobi world. A true leader is his mold he constantly strives to be a good example for his junior shinobi. Osamu has always felt a conection to nature and his surroundings which is apparent even in battle, using his environment at his primary weapon, even changing it to accommodate his style of fighting.The overall body language he gives off is a more relaxed and down to earth type of vibe. Even when in his idle positions you'll rarely find his hands in his pockets or his arms crossed. He kepts his chest and palms exposed to come off as a more friendly and trustworthy person. When talking to someone he completely faces them to show his interest, along with putting his arms behind his back to show that he's open to listening to what they have to say. Stat Book Roleplay List: Edit Training: Story progression: Casual: